Warm Ice
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Hanya gara-gara tugas laporan fisika, suho harus rela berurusan dengan Pangeran Es sekolah yang punya wajah seperti papan dan hemat bicara ini. dengan sifat sedingin kulkas suho mati-matian membencinya. namun, apa jadinya kalau suho menyadari, kris punya sisi hangat di balik sisi esnya ? KRISHO Twoshoot ;D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Warm Ice

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor (semoga enggak gagal)

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

_**Seperti hukum fisika dimana kalor dapat melelehkan sebuah es pada suhu tertentu…**_

_**Begitu juga dengan perasaan manusia..**_

_**Yang dapat meleleh karena orang lain.**_

**.**

**.**

**Warm Ice**

**[Chapter 1]**

.

Di sebuah sudut perpustakaan dengan rak berjajar membentur lorong-lorong dengan tinggi hingga lebih dari 2 meter. Seorang pria mungil dengan rambut hitam itu meloncat-loncat dengan kesal demi meraih deretan buku di rak paling atas untuk mengerjakan tugas fisika miliknya yang belum selesai, sudah hampir 30 menit dia mengutuk siapa saja yang menciptakan rak tinggi dan tidak memikirkan nasib orang yang masuk dalam kategori pendek.

"Demi tuhan! Siapa sih yang membuat rak setinggi ini?" runtuknya kesal dengan terus meloncat-loncat hingga jenuh.

Seperti biasa, penderitaan orang pendek yang harus rela meloncat untuk dapat meraih buku di rak paling atas perpustakaan. Dengan tingginya yang hanya menyentuh 173 cm di usianya yang ke 17 tahun ini membuatnya meruntuk tidak terima. Kurangkah dia minum susu dan bermain _skipping_ setiap pagi?

Hanya tuhan yang bisa menjawabnya…

"Ah!"

Suho mengerjap saat dia merasa ada tangan terjulur, berasal dari seseorang di belakangnya yang jauuuuh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan tinggi hanya menyentuh telinga pemuda itu, Suho baru kali ini merasa seperti orang kerdil.

"Terima…"

Dia kira namja di balakangnya ini akan membantunya mengambil buku tentang Induksi Elektromagnetik yang dia perlukan, namun ucapan terima kasihnya putus begitu saja saat tangan kekar itu malah mengambil buku tentang Hukum Energi yang akan dia pelajari di materi berikutnya.

Suho menoleh dan melihat wajah orang yang ada di belakangnya itu. Orang tinggi yang bahkan tidak mau membantunya.

"Kris?"

Namja yang lebih kelihatan seperti kulkas atau _freezer_ berjalan itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan biasa yang datar seperti papan cucian. Tidak memberikan kesan menyenangkan dan hanya memberikan gumaman singkat sebelum berlalu.

"Oh."

Kali ini Suho benar-benar cengo bukan main. Si Pangeran Es paling menyebalkan seluruh dunia itu dengan teganya membiarkan dirinya kembali meloncat-loncat hanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Mati saja kau Kris!

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa juga harus ada makhluk seperti dia? Sehari-hari makan es batu ya?"

Suho tak berhenti menyumpahi namja tinggi yang kini tengah menuju meja pengawas dan meminjam buku yang tadi dia ambil. Tidak macam-macam sumpah serapah namja manis itu, dia hanya berharap tinggi Kris berkurang dan disumbangkan kepadanya yang notabene masuk golongan manusia pendek di kelas – bahkan satu sekolah.

.

.

Namanya Kris, Wu Yi Fan, Wu Fan, Yi Fan, Kevin atau siapa saja terserah karena Suho sendiri tidak peduli dan sangat heran bagaimana 1 orang dengan wajah sama, sifat sama serta bentuk badan sama bisa punya banyak nama yang Suho sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghafal semuanya.

Namun, seluruh murid – bahkan guru juga, memanggilnya Ice Prince atau Kris Si Pangeran Es. Awalnya Suho mengira _trademark_ itu disematkan kepada Kris hanya karena namja dengan tinggi sekitaran 188 cm itu suka minum es di kantin sekolah mereka – yang tentu saja dugaan Suho ini salah besar. Atau juga, Kris suka sekali dengan es dan salju.

Baru saja saat kenaikan kelas musim semi lalu Suho menyadari kalau Kris dipanggil Pangeran Es karena sifatnya yang dingin. Meski begitu, semua orang tertarik padanya, bagaimana rahangnya yang tegas dan suara yang berat saat membacakan sebuah bacaan di depan keras, dia yang jika berjalan di koridor maka orang-orang akan otomatis memberinya jalan, rambutnya pirang gelap sedikit keemasan dan suka berganti gaya, serta wajah datar dan juga telinga yang lebih sering tersumpal oleh earphone itu.

Sebenarnya Suho sudah tahu Kris sejak dia kelas 1 SMA, namun baru saat kelas 3 ini dia sekelas. Namun Suho tak pernah berhubungan langsung dan tidak terlalu peduli dengannya yang merupakan bintang sekolah. Dia hanya tahu Kris pernah menjadi kapten klub basket yang menang pertandingan Nasional tahun lalu. Lagipula Suho tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sekolahnya ini, bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak jelas ekspresinya ini bisa jadi pujaan hati orang banyak? Bodoh sekali.

.

.

"Bayangkan aku harus di perpustakaan 30 menit untuk meloncat seperti itu! Dan tidak ada yang mebantuku? Dunia ini kejam! Kenapa aku begitu pendek?" Suho menggeram gemas sambil hendak menggigit pensilnya.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kau juga tinggi! Apa salahnya pendek?" hibur Luhan, sahabat sekaligus teman yang duduk sejajar dengannya itu.

"Apa salahnya? Semuanya salah Lu! Huwee… bagaimana nanti kalau aku terus-terusan pendek sampai tua?" rengek Suho makin menjadi dan kini dia benar-benar menggigit pensil 2B miliknya, hingga Luhan yakin kalau sebentar lagi pensil itu akan patah menjadi dua.

"Ya ya! kalau begitu kan kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu? Lagipula kau manis kok kalau pendek."

Wajah Suho perlahan mendatar "Apasih? Manis? Apa manis persamaan dari bulat Lu? Biasanya kau mengataiku bulat."

Luhan tertawa dan mengacak rambut sahabatnya. Tak menyadari kalau seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dari sudut kelas, sebelum mata itu tertutup dan lebih memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

"Kelompok tugas fisika kali ini saya akan menentukannya sendiri."

Suho mendesah kecewa. Itu berarti kesempatannya sekelompok dengan Luhan akan semakin kecil karena dia bisa saja dipasangkan dengan 21 siswa lain di kelasnya oleh Lee Songsaengnim yang rambutnya beruban itu.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya di kertas ini dan kerjakan sesuai dengan perintah. Kalau begitu kalian bisa istirahat. Saya permisi."

Lee songsaengnim meletakkan selembar kertas berisi daftar kelompok dan bahan materi di maja guru dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Membuat seluruh murid berhamburan ke depan kelas demi memastikan mereka mendapat pasangan dengan siapa.

"Ho, kau dengan siapa? Aku dengan Baekhyun," tanya Luhan yang disampingnya kini ada Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar seperti biasa "Kami dapat materi Bab 9, kamu?"

Suho menggeleng kecil "Belum tahu, sebentar aku akan melihatnya, semoga saja aku sekelompok dengan kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo si ahli fisika dan selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap tesnya. Dijamin, kalau sekelompok dengan namja bermata bulat ini, nilaimu akan sempurna.

"Kim joon myun… kim joon myun! Aha!"

Suho menelusuri nama sebelah namanya dan mendapatkan nama Wu Yi Fan terpampang dengan indahnya di sebelah namanya.

Pria bermata angel ini diam, bisu.

Tidak! Ini buruk!

Suho memandang si Pangeran Kulkas itu tengah tidur di bangkunya yang ada di pojok dekat jendela sambir mendengarkan lagu, tak peduli dengan kelasnya yang ribut seperti pasar sayur.

"LUUUU….." Suho merengek manja "Aku sekelompok dengan manusia papan itu! Huwee.."

Luhan terkekeh "Jangan coba-coba ganti pasangan Joon, nanti Lee Songsaengnim akan menghukummu dengan essay 500 soal."

"Tapi kenapa harus tiang jelek itu? Huwee aku tidak mau, nanti nilaiku 0 bagaimana?"

Suho bertanya dengan nada histeris dan terkesan berlebihan. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sih, toh Kris juga bukan orang bodoh atau autis. Tapi namja itu sangat susah diajak kerja kelompok.

"Jangan begitu! Sudah, temui dia dan bicara baik-baik! siapa tahu juga nanti kau tertarik dengannya," Luhan menggoda Suho dan membuat perasaan Suho makin kalut dan berkecamuk hebat.

"LU!" teriaknya nyaring saat sahabatnya itu malah menggodanya.

Menyukai Lemari Pendingin berjalan ini merupakan hal yang paling absurd sedunia selain melihat orang minum jus pisang dicampur bawang.

Menggelikan.

.

.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya mengerjakan hal mudah saja. Yang lain aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Daripada nilaiku 0 dan harus ikut remedial test saat liburan ini lebih baik," Suho melingkari bagian di lembar materi yang dia dapatkan mengenai Bab 11.

Luhan yang ada di depannya sambil meminum bubble tea hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya seperti terkena oleh alergi. Alergi terhadap Kris.

"Kau itu bersikap kalau Kris memang seseorang yang jahat dan sangat mengerikan. Kamu kan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya, jangan menilai orang dari penampilan luar dong!"

Suho mendengus dan membalik lembaran lain, "Kau pernah bilang kalau penampilan mencerminkan kepribadian orang. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang manusia kulkas yang berjalan seolah tidak ada yang menarik di sekitarnya?"

Luhan bungkam. Ingin rasanya dia menggunting poni Suho yang panjang dengan gemas, selain cerewet sahabatnya ini begitu keras kepala dan Luhan sampai heran menghadapinya.

"Jangan keras-keras nanti dia dengar!" Luhan menepuk kepalanya sendiri karena Kris hanya berjarak 4 bangku dari mereka. Kalau naga jangkung itu mengamuk, Luhan tidak mau ikut terseret.

"Biar saja. Pokoknya kalau sampai nilai laporanku jelek aku akan menyalahkan orang itu, menyebalkan."

Namja bermata rusa ini benar-benar tidak mengerti bagian mana dari Kris yang salah terhadap Suho. Luhan tahu, Suho kesal karena namja bermarga Wu itu tidak menolongnya waktu di perpustakaan. Namun sikap Suho sungguh berlebihan mengingat sebelumnya Suho tidak pernah berurusan – dan tidak mau juga, dengan seorang bernama Kris di sekolah ini.

Luhan hampir saja tersedak bubble tea rasa coklat yang dia minum saat matanya tidak lagi mendapati Suho di bangku sebelahnya. Dia menelusuri kelas dan melihat namja pendek yang cerewet itu mendekati Kris dengan langkah sengaja dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin. Duh, kalau sampai Suho buat masalah dengan Kris Luhan akan langsung mengundurkan diri dari statusnya sebagai teman setia Suho.

"YA! WU!"

Suho berteriak dan mencabut headset yang menyumpal lubang telinganya. Membuat Kris membuka mata dan menatap Suho dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Saat Suho menghempaskan setumpuk lembaran di depannya, Kris melirik judul besar di atasnya yang ternyata lembar materi dan pertanyaan yang harus diisi.

"Kerjakan yang sudah aku tandai dan serahkan padaku paling lambat lusa depan. Jangan lupa!"

Kris menarik tumpukan itu dan sekali lagi hanya bergumam yang membuat Suho makin kesal dan marah.

"Oh."

Dan seperti biasa itu adalah jawaban dari Kris si hemat bicara.

"Ugh!"

Suho berbalik tanpa mengucapkan permisi lalu menyeret tubuh Luhan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin disertai tatapan bingung namja berambut coklat caramel bermata rusa itu.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan heran "Kris bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padamu tapi kau kesal dan marah-marah padanya."

"Justru itu yang membuatku marah lu!"

"Itu? Apanya?" Luhan sepertinya bisa jadi bodoh kalau menyangkut masalah Suho yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti ini.

Suho dengan kasar menyandarkan punggung sempitnya ke bangku dan melipat kedua tangannya "Dia sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi membuatku kesal."

Luhan diam, menyimak segala luapan emosi sahabatnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa enak mengatakan semuanya tanpa ekspresi? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau melibatkan dirinya pada apapun? Kenapa juga dia bisa mengatasi segala situasi apapun dengan wajah seolah tidak mau tahu! dia kira aku yang ada di depannya ini tembok? Aku juga tidak suka bicara dengan seonggok papan seperti orang gila."

"Suho…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresinya selalu begitu? Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu karena aku jadi tidak tahu, saat dimana dia berbohong atau tidak…"

Luhan tahu sahabatnya bukan sekedar orang yang cerewet dan ceroboh. Suho sangat lembut, dia memikirkan semuanya dengan sangat baik dan bahkan hal yang tidak disadari oleh yang lainnya. Dan mungkin Suho yang senang mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan jujur itu, tidak suka Kris yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya! Bodoh! Tiang itu bodoh!"

"Ho, seseorang pasti punya alasan kan, lagipula kenapa kau bisa semarah ini aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi kalau itu yang diinginkan Kris, lebih baik kau tidak perlu menganggunya."

Suho merasakan Luhan membelai rambutnya dan tersenyum "Lagipula Kris terlihat seperti bukan orang jahat."

Namja mungil itu mengangguk kecil. Kris lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tenang daripada seperti orang yang suka mencuri atau anggota geng motor.

"Aku juga berfikir… kalau Kris itu bukan orang yang suka berbohong…" lanjut Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Suho untuk segera pergi dari meja kantin, Luhan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Suho dan tersenyum kecil.

Sementara keduanya tidak menyadari, sesosok pemuda dengan headset ditelinganya itu melihatnya dari jauh. Tangannya dia masukkan ke saku dan melihat dua namja itu pergi. Tatapannya tajam, membuat orang disekelilingnya lebih suka menjaga jarak.

Namja berambut pirang itu kemudian berlalu sebelum mendesis kecil.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

"Suho, mau tidak ke game centre? Kudengar ada game baru disana?" tawar Luhan setelah bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Hwang Songsaengnim yang mengajar Sejarah sudah keluar ruangan.

Suho menyandang tasnya di bahu lalu menggeleng kecil "Maaf Lu, aku mau mengerjakan laporanku dulu, aku takut tidak selesai nantinya, kita kan hanya punya waktu tidak sampai satu minggu."

Luhan menepuk dahi "Oh ya! aku lupa laporan itu, nanti aku akan hubungi Baekhyun untuk ke rumah dan mengerjakan bersama saja."

Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas menyusuri lorong koridor menuju gerbang sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan kesana, Suho menghela nafas panjang.

"Huft! Apa Kris tidak lupa dengan tugasnya ya?" gumamnya.

Luhan malah menepuk pundak Suho dan tertawa ringan "Tak selesai juga kau pikirkan masalah Kris? apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengannya?"

Suho balas mendengus sebal "Bukan begitu! Tapi untuk tertarik, aku lebih tertarik bagaimana cara melebarkan bibirnya agar dia mau tersenyum."

Namja manis itu menoleh saat melihat Luhan menjentikkan jarinya "Jadi kenapa kau tidak buat dia tersenyum saja? Atau setidaknya punya ekspresi selain datar, sedatar tembok."

"Entahlah, boleh juga sih, lagipula dia bukan tipe orang yang suka urusannya dicampuri. Aku terlanjur kesal dengan orang itu jadi aku tidak mau merepotkan diriku sendiri untuknya!'

Luhan dan Suho berpisah di perempatan jalan karena Luhan ingin mengunjungi klinik dokter gigi kakaknya dulu. Suho sendiri juga harus segera pulang karena eommanya akan khawatir kalau Suho tidak pulang-pulang.

_Jadi kenapa kau tidak buat dia tersenyum saja?_

Suho mengedip dan melamun memikirkan perkataan Luhan saat namja yang hobi sepak bola itu sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

"Huh!" Suho mendengus panjang sebelum menendang batu dan menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

Dalam hatinya, dia menggumam.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sih, bagaimana wajahnya saat tersenyum …"

.

.

Esoknya, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Suho sedang berbincang di bangku mereka saat bel sudah menandakan pulang sekolah, mereka masih membicarakan tentang film baru yang sudah keluar di bioskop dan berencana nonton bersama.

Baekhyun yang punya ide seperti itu karena dia punya hadiah 3 tiket gratis dari ayahnya. Karena ayah Baekhyun tidak suka film anak muda, beliau memberikannya pada anaknya. Alhasil, Baekhyun memberikan 2 tiket yang lain pada Luhan dan Suho.

"Baekhyun gomawooo kau benar-benar teman baikku!" Luhan mengguncangkan tangan Baekhyun sementara Suho menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

"Iya iya aduh kalian ini, aku pusing!" Baekhyun bercicit di tengah kehisterisan Suho dan Luhan.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berputar karena sudah 5 menit digoncangkan oleh dua temannya sambil berteriak tidak jelas.

Namun, kegembiraan ketiga orang anak ini harus rela terintrupsi oleh kehadiran seseorang berpostur tinggi dengan sebuah headphone yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Tasnya dia sampirkan di bahu kanan dan menggunakan jaket berwarna abu-abu.

"Kris?"

Kris melemparkan kertas yang Suho yakini adalah laporan dan bahan materi tepat di meja depannya. Suho menatapnya setengah heran dan takjub karena Kris benar-benar tidak lupa dengan tugasnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun diam, menyaksikan kedua orang yang sangat berbeda – baik dari fisik dan kepribadian, itu beradu pandang singkat.

"Sudah. Aku pulang dulu."

Kris berbalik dan Suho tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan keras, Suho tidak menyangka karena Kris bisa menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan cepat. Dia bernafas lega, setidaknya dia bisa selamat dari ancaman nilai 0 dan essay 500 soal.

"Gomawo!"

Tak ada tanggapan dan Kris berlalu pergi menyisahkan senyuman di bibir lembut Suho. dengan perasaan bahagia karena dia yakin kalau laporannya akan sebagus milik Kyungsoo, Suho membuka lembar pertama kertas yang distapler pada ujungnya itu.

"Kris hebat! Sudah selesai dalam 1 hari, aku malah baru mengerjakan 2 lembar pertama," ucap Luhan disertai anggukan Baekhyun.

"Tak kusangka dia bisa mengerjakannya! Kau untung sekelompok dengannya Ho," tambah Baekhyun seraya menepuk pundak namja manis itu.

"Eh, Ho?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan bingung karena Suho tak sekalipun menanggapi ucapan mereka berdua. Luhan malah menatap ngeri sahabatnya yang dengan tangan bergetar membuka lembar demi lembar laporan itu. Baekhyun juga melempar tatapan was was.

"Wa..wae?" tanya Luhan namun Suho malah meremas tangannya dengan geram.

"Wu bodoh! Papan sialan!"

Luhan bersumpah dia tidak pernah mendengar Suho mengucapkan kata 'sial' selumnya sebelum saat ini. oke, ini pertanda buruk! Alarm **warning-Suho-kim-sedang-marah-besar** menyala-nyala dengan riang di kepalanya.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja aku mau memberi pelajaran pada kulkas besar yang satu itu! Mati kau setelah ini Kris Wu!"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan "Ne" yang tergagap persis seperti melihat harimau kelaparan, Suho mengeluarkan aura hitam yang dia yakin, jika terlihat akan menjadikan seluruh ruang kelas ini hitam legam.

"I..iya, annyeong."

Luhan dan Baekhyun tergagap saat Suho menarik kasar tas dan laporan pemberian Kris sambil berjalan dengan buru-buru keluar kelas dengan amarah di puncak ubun-ubunnya.

Koridor yang saat itu ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang hendak pulang tak dihiraukan Suho. semua memandangnya dan sebagaian bertanya kenapa, namun Suho tak menjawab dan hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Kris. kalau bertemu, Suho ingin sekali mengorek leher pemuda itu dengan pisau.

Untung saja Kris bukan orang pendek yang mudah bersembunyi, tubuhnya terlihat oleh Suho saat namja itu berjalan dengan malas diikuti tatapan terpesona disekitarnya. Dengan langkah seribu, Suho langsung menerobos kerumunan dan menendang tulang kering Kris hingga mengundang teriakan dari namja itu.

"YA!"

Suho baru kali ini melihat Kris berteriak namun itu bukan masalah penting.

"Mwo?" melihat yang dihadapannya Suho, Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan melihat wajah marah Suho seolah itu bukan masalah.

"Apanya yang apa? Dasar tiang menyebalkan!"

Beberepa orang disekitarnya hanya berdecak melihat Suho yang begitu berani membentak Kris. ada yang memuji dan ada yang tidak terima.

"Oh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan laporan ini? kau mau aku mati ikut tes remedial?"

Kris memutar bola matanya sebelum hendak mengenakan headphone ke kepalanya "Remedial tidak akan membuatmu mati Kim."

Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Suho mendengar Kris mengatakan ucapan lain selain gumaman dan 'Oh' untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dengan gemas Suho menurunkan headphone itu sambil berjinjit dan segera menarik lengan jaket Kris. Menyeret si Pangeran Es itu menjauhi koridor dan bersiap menghakiminya sendirian di gazebo taman belakang.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak menarikku? Aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian," ucap Kris saat dia melihat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget dan heran.

Tentu saja, melihat Pangeran Es diseret manusia pendek yang putih dengan tinggi 20 cm lebih pendek darinya ini begitu mengundang perhatian lebih sekaligus tanda tanya, lucu juga sebenarnya.

"Setiap hari juga kamu diperhatikan banyak orang? Apa bedanya dengan sekarang?" balas Suho sambil berteriak dan Kris hanya menyumbat telinganya yang seakan mau pecah dengan telunjuknya yang panjang sebelum Suho membawanya ke tempat sepi yang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kau bisa jelaskan ini?"

Suho menghempaskan laporannya pada Kris yang duduk dihadapannya, mirip seperti tersangka yang diintrogasi oleh pihak kepolisian karena ketahuan menyelundupkan narkoba.

"Laporan."

Suho menggeram kesal "Iya aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu ini laporan…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kalau saja ada pesawat NASA pergi ke bulan dan tidak keberatan ditumpangi, Suho ingin mengirimkan Kris ke bulan dan tidak usah kembali lagi.

"Aish! kenapa kau mengisinya dengan seperti ini? kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Tak salah Suho kesal karena Kris hanya mengisi laporannya itu dengan kalimat yang sangat sederhana. Beberapa pertanyaan yang dia tahu dia jawab seperti 'jawabannya ada di buku paket halan 142 paragraf ke 2' atau pertanyaan lain dia jawab dengan 'aku tidak tahu' ada juga dengan 'jawabannya ada di materi kelas 2 bab 7, aku tidak ingat'. Tuan Tiang tak berperasaan ini memang benar-benar menjengkelkan sekaligus merepotkan.

Kris yang tidak mau merepotkan dirinya dengan suatu urusan, nyatanya saat ini dia yang membuat kerepotan terlebih lagi terhadap Suho.

"Lalu?"

"Kerjakan dengan benar! Aku akan menungguimu disini sampai kau mengisi semua bagianmu."

Kris mendelik "Kau gila! ini sudah sore dan bagianku ada banyak yang harus ditulis."

"Ya aku gila, salah sendiri membuatku gila dan sekarang kau terima akibatnya, sudah tulis sana! Banyak bicara aku bunuh kau sekarang!" Suho melemparkan buku paket, catatan dan pulpen dari tasnya dan Kris hanya mendengus melihat waktu untuk tidurnya di rumah menjadi berkurang.

Kris terpaksa menulis lagi semua jawabannya sambil diiringi tatapan mengintimidasi dari Suho yang ada di depannya dan membantunya menunjukkan kalimat mana yang harus ditulis. Ditambahi dengan sentakan marah atau kepalanya yang terpaksa dijitak namja mungil itu.

Kris terus menulis dan memperbaiki laporan itu sementara Suho menelepon orang tuanya menandakan dia akan pulang lebih lama. Kris sendiri tidak masalah kalau pulang lama, toh orang tuanya tidak dirumah dan dia bisa seenaknya keluar masuk tanpa beban.

"Kerjakan yang betul! Bagian itu tidak usah ditulis! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Suho berteriak begitu melihat Kris mengerjakannya dengan malas.

"Kerjakan sendiri kalau kau mau! jangan teriak, aku pening!"

Suho mendengus dan kembali duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Kris, menunggunya dengan bosan sementara Kris masih mengerjakan bagiannya dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria yang meletakkan kepala di meja ini.

Sekitar 1 setengah jam kemudian, Kris sedikit terkejut melihat Suho di depannya dan tertidur pulas. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan mereka berdua harus segera pulang sebelum satpam sekolah akan mengusir mereka berdua.

"Suho… Suho bangun!"

Kris menggoyangkan tubuh Suho dan menyuruh namja mungil itu bangun.

"Eung?"

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah sangat sore dan sebentar lagi pasti hujan, bangun!" Kris sedikit lebih lembut mengusap punggung Suho dan membereskan alat tulis beserta buku yang berserakan.

"Laporan…laporannya?" tanya Suho setelah meregangkan tubuh dan wajah kuyu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti, masih ada sekitar setengah yang belum aku tulis," Kris mengemasi semuanya dan menarik lengan Suho. lelaki kurus yang menguap ini mengangguk dan membiarkan saja ketika Kris menarik lengannya dan mereka berjalan berdua keluar taman menuju gerbang utama.

Sekolah sangat sepi saat itu dan Kris bisa merasakan udara dingin membelai kulit tubuhnya. Melihat Suho yang masih setengah tertidur, Kris mengantarnya sampai halte bis dan menepuk pipi lembut Suho.

"Bangun dasar tukang tidur! Kau mau pulang tidak?"

Suho terbangun sepenuhnya dan mengerjap "Mian… huamm."

Keduanya berdiri dalam diam menunggu bis yang datang. Saat bis hijau itu datang dan menjemput penumpang di halte bis tempat Suho dan Kris menunggu, namja jangkung itu segera mendorong Suho masuk ke dalam bis diikuti olehnya dan mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bangku belakang.

"Huam, eung…" Suho masih memilih tidur sambil menggeliat kecil daripada memandang wajah Kris yang sebenarnya tengah melukiskan senyuman tipis.

Namun, saat Suho hampir saja masuk ke alam mimpi, dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melonjak kaget melihat Kris ada di sampingnya.

"YA!"

"Apa?"

Suho mengedip cepat "Bukanya kau tidak naik bis ini?"

Kris memang tidak naik bis, dia biasanya naik sepeda sendiri untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan sekarang yang Suho lihat Kris dengan santai duduk di sampingnya sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Bodoh!"

Suho diam dan mengatupkan bibirnya begitu mendengar Kris mengucapkan kata bodoh, ingin dia marah namun batal saat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya sambil melemparkan jaket besarnya ke tubuh Suho yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Manabisa, aku membiarkan orang yang setengah tertidur sepertimu naik bis sendirian…"

Suho diam.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang begitu Kris mengucapkannya dengan mata yang memandang jalanan Kota Seoul. Jaket yang kini dia genggam begitu membuatnya hangat, hingga dia tak sadar, guratan merah muncul di pipi pucatnya.

Entah karena pemanas dalam bis atau faktor lain…

Suho merasa, Kris tidak terlihat lagi seperti kulkas dan udara sekitarnya seakan mengeluarkan uap hangat.

Hangat, hanya itu yang bisa Suho rasakan sekarang.

.

.

"Lu, apa aku yang sekarang jadi semakin bodoh atau lingkungan disekitarku saja yang berbuat bodoh jadi aku merasa bodoh seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengernyit heran "Baek! Bicara yang benar!"

"Apa kiamat sudah mau datang lu?"

"Baek?"

Tangan Baekhyun menunjuk dua orang di bangku pojok kelas tengah berdebat sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di buku mereka.

Suho dan si Pangeran Es.

"Aku takut ucapanmu benar Baek, tapi sepertinya iya," jawab Luhan sambil memasang wajah horror.

"Sejak kapan, mereka jadi seperti itu? Sejak kapan Suho mau ikut campur dengan Kris? Dan sejak kapan juga mereka mau melibatkan diri satu sama lain?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti sementara Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak mendapat tugas laporan fisika. Kami jarang bersama karena Suho sibuk mengurus Kris yang susah diatur saat mengerjakan laporan. Lagipula, kita juga sering mengerjakan tugas kita sendiri jadi kita terlambat menyadarinya."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat Kris yang tanpa ekspresi itu diceramahi Suho yang mengicau seperti beo tersedak biji rambutan. Sedikit terlihat tolol karena ucapan Suho sama sekali tidak mempan di tubuh Kris. ekpresinya masih sama, flat seperti aspal jalan tol dan dingin menyelimuti sekitarnya.

"Tapi ini mengerikan, aku tidak mau jadi korban kalau Kris sampai marah. Suho juga kalau bicara dan meledek seram sekali," ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan yang tampaknya lebih tenang dan lebih pintar dari Baekhyun ini hanya tersenyum "Baek, tidak usah takut begitu, mereka tidak akan bertengkar dengan serius."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka berdua?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung "Hitam dan gelap, seperti badai," tebak Baekhyun yakin sambil memandang Suho dan Kris dari jauh sementara Luhan hanya terkikik kecil.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti Baek, bukan aura seperti itu."

Luhan menyandang tasnya bersiap untuk pulang namun Baekhyun memandang temannya ini dengan tatapan bodoh tidak mengerti.

"Lalu? Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Coba lihat berdua. Lihat Kris baik-baik!"

Baekhyun memandang Suho dan Kris sebelum memfokoskan lensa matanya pada pemuda jangkung yang tengah menyalin sebaris kalimat itu sambil terus diceramahi Suho.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir, pandangan Kris lebih lembut dari biasanya?"

Baekhyun ternganga. Luhan memang benar, terasa, lebih hangat, memang mata elangnya tetap menimbulkan pandangan mengerikan namun kali ini kesannya berbeda.

"Dan pandangan seperti itu hanya keluar saat dia ada bersama Suho."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya melihat Luhan yang masih mengintip Kris dan Suho dari jendela luar kelas.

"Ya! Kris? Suho?" Baekhyun kini susah berkata-kata melihat sikap Luhan yang seolah menujukkan sesuatu yang rasanya terkesan aneh dan tidak mungkin di benaknya.

"Tidakkah, kau berfikir, pengeran es itu sudah mulai mencair?"

"…"

"Mencair hanya oleh seorang pria yang setiap hari mengatainya Tiang Menyebalkan dan tanpa bosan memukulinya."

"Luhan jangan katakan…"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera meninggalkan Suho dan Kris yang ada di dalam kelas. Dalam lirikan terakhirnya sebelum dia pergi pulang, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan lebar Kris yang mengacak rambut sahabatnya yang berkulit putih itu.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa kecil saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak berlebihan kan, kalau aku katakan si Pangeran Es itu sudah jatuh cinta?"

Untuk kali ini Baekhyun ingin pingsan mendengarnya.

.

.

Suho mendengus panjang pendek melihat hujan turun dengan deras bahkan 1 jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah. Suara Guntur diikuti dengan sambaran kilat membuat kelas Sung Songsaengnim yang mengajar Geografi beberapa menit lalu terasa lebih mencekam. Dan sekarang, Suho ingin sekali mengutuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya disaat Suho tidak membawa payung dan akibatnya dia harus ditahan dulu di sekolah.

Yah, dia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan hujan kan, Suho hanya bisa menyalahkan Luhan yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan buru-buru membeli komik yang sedang diskon, dan Baekhyun yang malah sudah meninggalkan kelas duluan beberapa detik setalah bel berbunyi bersama Chen untuk pergi ke game centre.

"Dunia benar-benar kejam," batin Suho.

Tapi untuk masalah membawa payung, Suho hanya bisa mengutuki kebodohannya. Laporan fisikannya tentang Energi Kalor itu belum rampung dikarenakan Kris terus-terusan salah mengisi laporannya. Jadinya Suho harus menungguinya lagi, memastikan tak ada kesalahan yang Kris buat.

Lee songsengnim juga menyebalkan, kenapa laporannya harus ditulis tangan sementara ada teknologi Komputer saat ini. orang tua itu memang tahu caranya menyengsarakan murid.

"Kapan ini berakhir ya ampun."

Jika mengomel bisa mendatangkan uang _dollar_, maka bisa dipastikan Suho sudah jadi jutawan sekarang.

Namun Suho merasakan ada seorang berdiri di sampingnya dan menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Eh?"

Namja itu Kris, tengah makan permen batangan dan lagi-lagi wajah licin datar seperti kain disetrika itu muncul di hadapan Suho. Terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. Suho bertaruh, dengan melihat bayangan orang yang sering menyita waktunya ini akan membuat moodnya berada di level terburuk.

"Pakai ini!"

Setelah Suho berharap ada petir yang menyambar Pangeran Es karena sudah muncul tiba-tiba, kini menarik ucapannya saat dia menyadari Kris menyodorkan payung beningnya pada Suho.

"Lalu kau?"

Kris memandang Suho dengan tatapan menyebalkan dan mengejek "Aku punya cadangan, perlu kau tahu, aku bukan orang ceroboh sepertimu."

Suho mendelik dan menendang kaki kanan Kris lalu menyambar payung bening itu "Aku pinjam kalau begitu, eh, bukannya kamu tidak pakai sepeda hari ini?"

"Itu alasannya aku bawa payung."

Dengan anggukan kecil Suho menjawab Kris dan membuka payungnya. Terselip rasa lega karena akhirnya hari ini dia bisa pulang dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih ya, aku akan kembalikan besok."

Suho tersenyum lalu malambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari menuju halte bis tempat biasanya dia menunggu.

Kris melihat tubuh kurus itu dari jauh sebelum akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam gedung sekolah. Duduk di bangku dekat dengan ruang guru dan berharap hujan akan reda sebentar lagi.

.

.

"Suho! eomma minta tolong ya, ke supermarket di perempatan jalan sana ya!" nyonya kim memberikan beberapa uang dan catatan belanja pada Suho yang tengah ada di kamar dan berkutat dengan lembar kertas laporan yang kurang seperempat itu.

"Eomma! Suho sibuk! Appa saja!" Suho cemberut parah. Ibunya benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi.

Tuan Kim memang sedang tidak bekerja hari ini, beliau mengeluh lelah di pinggangnya dan meminta Nyonya Kim memijatnya.

"Mana bisa appa pergi ke supermarket, dia sedang sakit! Sudah sana pergi, kau boleh beli coklat kalau kau mau menolong eomma."

Mendengar kata coklat disebut, Suho segera menyanggupi permintaan ibunya tersebut. Disambarnya jaket tebal dan segera mengambil payung pinjaman Kris tadi.

Supermarket itu memang terletak di ujung perempatan jalan besar. Letaknya cukup jauh dengan rumah Suho, itu sebabnya dia selalu malas belanja disana. Lagipula, tugasnya sekarang menumpuk dan menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Suho jalan kaki kesana sekitar kurang dari 10 menit. Sesampainya disana dia segera membeli segala yang dipesan eommanya dan bubuk coklat hangat kesukaannya. Suho beruntung, antrian saat itu tidak terlalu panjang, sehingga itu bisa mempersingkat waktunya.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Suho tersenyum dan membawa kantung belanja serta menyisipkan uang kembalian kedalam saku jaketnya. Saat dia keluar dan hendak mengambil payung di tempat yang di sediakan untuk pelanggan, Suho sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat sosok basah kuyup yang menyedihkan menggigil di dekat tampat payung tersebut.

Suho mengambil payung bening itu dan mendongak melihat sesosok pria tinggi yang basah sampai kaki itu. Namun iris matanya benar-benar melebar saat menyadari sosok mirip hantu itu terlihat sangat dia kenali.

"OMO! KRIS?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Bwahahaha … Rae janji ini cuma twoshoot kok ;D aslinya oneshoot tapi wordnya kebanyakan jadi rae jadiin dua. Bagi yang mau kelanjutannya, ayo review yang banyak ya! Yuhuu *winkwink**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan review Remember, chapter depan rae akan berusaha lagi. Ini juga mungkin enggak lama-lama updatenya!**

**Kamsahamnida semuanya!**

**Annyeong**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Warm Ice

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

_**Setidaknya saat kau bersamaku,**_

_**Tersenyumlah..**_

_**Dan segalanya akan berubah hangat.**_

**.**

**.**

**Warm Ice**

**[Chapter 2]**

.

Menyedihkan.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun seorang namja bernama Kris yang berdiri di depan toko saat ini memang terlihat menyedihkan. _Trademark_nya sebagai pemuda cool-keren-tampan-perfect dan lain-lain rontok sudah disapu air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh atletisnya.

Kris tahu, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kabur atau setidaknya berpura-pura jadi orang lain. Sebenarnya Kris tidak mempermasalahkan kalau keadaannya yang menggelikan sekarang diketahui warga sekolah atau bahkan penggemarnya. Tapi kalau Suho, Kris yakin kalau sebentar lagi namja pendek ini akan mengejeknya.

Pandangan Suho mendatar. Mata angel dan elang itu bertemu menciptakan aura tidak enak. Namja yang baru selesai balanja ini membuka bibir tipisnya, tidak mengerti dan melontarkan pandangan yang seakan bertanya 'bukannya-kau-bawa-payung?'

Kris kesal, karena Suho melihatnya seperti melihat seorang idiot.

"Jangan tanya!" sembur Kris marah saat Suho hendak bertanya alasan mengapa dia sampai basah begini.

Dengan heran, Suho bertanya, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Bukanya tadi kamu bilang bawa payung?"

Kris diam, lebih memilih memandang jalan. Kali ini, dia pikir tetesan air yang membasahi aspal jalanan lebih menarik daripada wajah Suho yang ada di depannya.

"YA! aku sudah bilang ribuan kali, kalau saat aku bicara denganmu, perhatikan aku!" bentak Suho kasar sambil memukulkan payungnya ke betis Kris yang terbalut celana basah membuat Kris berjengit.

"Ngg…" Kris bergumam seperti lebah dan masih tak menghiraukan Suho. berharap namja ini menyerah dan segera pulang, dengan begitu dia tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Kalau saja sedang tidak di tempat umum, Suho bisa saja memukuli Kris dan memberi namja jangkung itu pelajaran. Namun sekarang, mengingat dia masih punya malu, Suho hanya berdoa agar pesawat NASA tiba-tiba lewat dan dengan begitu Kris bisa langsung dia lempar ke bulan bersama roket.

"Aku jadi merasa bodoh kalau kau tidak menjawabku! Tiang tidak berperasaan!" Suho menggigit bibirnya gemas karena sudah kesal sendiri menghadapi orang yang punya hati seperti seonggok batu.

"Bukannya…. Kau sudah bodoh ya?"

Mendengar Kris bergumam seperti itu, Suho hanya bisa melayangkan tinju ke lengan kiri Kris dengan sekuat tenaga –meskipun tidak ada efeknya.

"UGH! Jawab saja aku, kenapa kau bisa sampai basah begini? Kemana payungmu?" tanya Suho. lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama dan kalau Kris sampai menjawab dengan gumaman lagi, Suho benar-benar akan memukulnya dengan payung sampai pingsan.

Tak tahan terus-terusan diomeli dan Suho yang melontarkan pandangan 'jawab-atau-kau-mati' dari matanya, membuat Kris gelagapan karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat akan pertanyaan partner kerja kelompoknya ini.

"Eung…. Itu…"

Kali ini Kris merasa bodoh dan benar-benar gugup. Namja di hadapannya ini bukan orang yang bisa dia hadapi dengan mudah. Dia tidak bisa ditebak dan itu membuat Kris bingung sendiri karena alasan sebenarnya bisa terungkap.

"Oh.." Suho memutar bola matanya malas melihat gelagat aneh Kris. dia lipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah datar "…. Kau bohong ya?"

_Ugh, sial_ Kris meruntuk dalam hati karena Suho seakan mengulitinya secara langsung. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Pangeran Es ini berbohong?

Kris gugup, dia menggeleng dan menyakinkan Suho kalau dia tidak berbohong.

Suho yang biasanya dibuat bungkam oleh Kris dengan tingkah menyebalkannya, kini dia harus membuat Kris yang jadi bungkam.

"Kau bohong padaku kan, waktu kau bilang bawa payung cadangan?"

Kris tertegun. Suho benar, di hadapan mata angel itu, dia tidak bisa berbohong dan menutupi kebenaran yang bahkan dia sudah simpan dengan rapat untuk dirinya saja.

"Kau hanya bawa satu payung, itu sebabnya kau basah kuyup kan?"

"A… apanya yang bohong?" Kris berteriak dengan suara bassnya membuat Suho sedikit terkejut "Aa… ada masalah dengan payungku tadi hingga aku tidak bisa memakainya? Jangan bicara aneh ah!"

Mata Suho menyipit dan mengintimidasi Kris, dia bergerak selangkah maju dan Kris malah mundur tanpa ada perintah. Otaknya menyuruh untuk diam dan _stay cool _seperti biasa namun reflek yang dia berikan malah berbeda.

"Oke, tidak perlu bicara yang lain, aku tahu kau bohong."

Keduanya diam, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar sebelum Kris merasakan ada yang aneh karena namja mungil di depannya ini malah tertawa kecil. Meskipun agak bingung, Kris diam dan memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

"Kau itu lucu," Suho terkikik geli.

Kris cengo, lucu? Wajah datarnya ini lucu? Ya ampun Suho sudah gila!

"A…apa?"

Suho menunjuk tubuh Kris dan masih terkekeh geli "Aku tidak menyangka, Kris si Pangeran Es, bisa gugup seperti itu!"

Kris tahu seharusnya dia marah atas Suho yang mentertawakannya dengan tidak sopan. Tapi, entah kenapa Kris hanya diam dan membatu seperti arca. Dirinya sekarang bukan mempersalahkan Suho yang mentertawainya atau dirinya yang terlihat bodoh karena ditertawakan.

Tapi cara Suho tertawa untuknya…

Membuat dinding es tebal dalam sisi lain hatinya itu mencair.

.

.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kau tahu kan, dosamu bisa bertambah kalau kau terus-terusan bohong," Suho berhenti tertawa dan kini malah tersenyum di depan wajah dingin Kris.

"Akting bohongmu itu jelek sekali, jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu."

Dengan tidak sopan Suho masih tertawa membuat Kris membuang pandangannya dengan kesal. Siapa yang tidak berperasaan sekarang?

Sementara beberapa detik, keduanya diliputi dengan keheningan dan hanya suara hujan disertai petir yang terdengar. baru setelah itu, Suho mengedipkan matanya cepat saat dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari mulut Si Pangeran Es – yang saat ini tidak terlihat seperti pangeran.

"Hatchi!"

Suho tertegun.

Kris terkejut.

"Kau flu?" tanya Suho dan membalik tubuh Kris agar mau menghadapnya dan segera menyentuh dahi namja berambut pirang itu.

Merasakan rasa lembut dan hangat sekaligus dari tangan Suho, Kris buru-buru menepisnya dan kilasan merah tipis menghiasi pipi tirus pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Apanya yang flu? Jangan bodoh!"

Kalau Kris merasa malu seperti sekarang, sudah pasti dia akan melakukan apa saja agar semua orang tidak menyadarinya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa blushing di depan Suho karena bisa dipastikan namja pendek itu akan membuatnya malu lebih parah.

"Tapi kau pasti sudah basah kuyup dari tadi, pasti kau sakit."

Kris menggeleng saat Suho hendak menyentuh pipinya. Oke, kali ini bisa dipastikan namja sok keren ini akan memerah dalam waktu singkat. Memalukan memang, namun Kris juga tidak tahu mengapa darah suka berkumpul di bagian tubuhnya yang habis disentuh oleh Suho.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, aku tidak flu…"

"Kris!"

"…kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak flu.. hatchi!"

Jika Suho tadi berharap pesawat NASA akan membawanya, maka kali ini Kris dengan senang hati akan menyanggupinya. Ke bulan, dan tidak kembali lagi itu lebih baik daripada Suho melihatnya tersipu dan sekaligus merontokkan semua _image _dan harga dirinya. Aish! Kenapa juga dia harus sial saat ini?

Suho diam lalu menyeringai kecil "Tidak flu? Dosamu terusan menumpuk kalau kau berbohong lagi."

Pangeran Es itu kini merasa lelah. Lelah karena dia kalah di depan namja manis ini dan lelah karena tak kuat dingin. sedari tadi dia terkena angin dan air hujan terus-terusan. Kris tidak bawa sepeda, payung dan dia lelah menunggu bis yang tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya, dia memilih berlari dalam hujan. Kali ini pilihan Kris sungguh bodoh. Dan lebih bodoh lagi saat dia berteduh di depan supermarket lalu bertemu dengan Suho.

"Lalu kalau aku flu kau mau apa, sudah pulang saja sana!" Kris mengusir Suho dari hadapannya. Namun sepertinya Suho memiliki pendirian yang kuat daripada yang Kris kira.

"Kenapa tidak naik bus?" tanya Suho, mengabaikan usiran Kris. pertanyaan itu membuat Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku lelah menunggu bis, jadi aku lari saja," jawabnya enteng sambil lagi-lagi mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan air merembes turun.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteduh disini?"

Kebiasaan Suho selain cerewet dan bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu itu membuat Kris kesal. dia tidak suka ditanyai macam-macam dan urusannya dicampuri. Keras kepala Kris memang sudah akut, merepotkan.

"Kau tidak lihat hujan sederas ini? kau mau aku mati disambar petir juga? dasar bodoh!"

Suho menggeram. Kalau dia bodoh, maka Kris lebih bodoh dari dirinya, dan dipastikan Kris masuk dalam daftar orang yang ingin dia masukkan namanya di dalam _death note._

"Kau yang bodoh!" Suho berteriak kesal "Kalau sudah tahu deras dan petirnya seperti ini untuk apa kau malah berlari dalam hujan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kris kalah bicara dengan Suho. Lalu, ini juga pertama kalinya, Suho bicara dengan nada yang terdengar lain di telinga Kris.

Bukan seperti membentak, lebih terlihat seperti melindungi dan khawatir.

"Hatchi!"

Suho meraba lengan Kris dan namja jangkung itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia merasa hidung mancungnya itu digelitik dan kepalanya lebih berat.

"Rumahmu masih jauh," ucap Suho.

"…"

"Ikut aku ke rumahku!"

Mata elang itu mengerjap, berharap dia salah dengar karena sempat mendengar kata-kata 'rumah'. Ya ampun, mau apa Kris ke rumah Suho? salah-salah dia akan jadi santapan anjing daripada seorang tamu. Dia tidak mau ke rumah Suho dan berujung dengan dia yang akan jadi makanan hewan.

"Tidak, tidak, pulanglah!"

Suho kesal karena Kris selalu seperti ini, Kris yang tidak perlu bantuan, arogan dan keras kepala. Dia tahu kalau sesungguhnya dirinya sangat memenci Kris, namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Namja manis dengan tubuh pendek ini terlahir dengan jiwa seperti ibu – terlihat dari sifatnya yang hobi mengomel. Suho memikirkan semuanya dan menjaga apapun yang dia ingin jaga.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu disini seperti orang aneh."

Kris masih menggeleng dengan keras, kalau dia ikut Suho ke rumahnya, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dan degup jantungnya yang sekarang saja sudah mau turun ke ginjal.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau hanya pulang dan biarkan saja aku," Kris jengkel karena Suho masih belum menyerah. Dan Kris sebenarnya juga tahu, kalau dia tidak bisa menang melawan Suho.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa…"

Kini giliran Kris yang tertegun.

"… aku membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu basah kuyup di tengah hujan seperti ini."

Suho tersenyum, Kris masih saja tertegun dan perlahan menunduk melepaskan ego dan tatapan angkuhnya. Namja tinggi itu tak menolak saat Suho menggandeng tangannya sambil membuka payung. Saat Suho menariknya agar lebih dekat, Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan tepat saat dirinya dan Suho berjalan berdua di bawah payung bening yang sama, dengan tangan halus namja mungil itu menggenggamnya erat membuat Kris berharap, rumah Suho terletak sangat jauh hingga dia bisa terus seperti ini.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku pulang!" Suho menutup payung dan membiarkan Kris yang kini bersin-bersin sambil menggigil di pintu masuk rumahnya. Di dekat rak sepatu.

"Tunggu disini ya," Suho pergi dan menemui ibunya sementara Kris yang hendak bicara jadi batal karena melihat Suho sudah pergi duluan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Suho kembali dengan membawa handuk yang sangat lebar dan besar. Dia mendekati Kris dan menyelimuti tubuh jangkungnya dengan handuk lembut setelah melepaskan tasnya.

"Suho, pinjamkan aku payung saja lalu aku akan pulang," ucap Kris pada Suho yang kini menggesekkan handuk itu ke tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau harus kering kan? Hujan juga masih deras di luar. Nanti kalau kau pulang, jadi basah lagi deh."

Cara Suho membalutnya dengan handuk benar-benar membuat Kris nyaman. lihatlah sekarang Suho malah meloncat karena tak sampai memegang puncak kepala Kris untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Karena kasihan, Kris merunduk dan Suho merasa lega karena dia tak perlu meloncat lagi. Namun dia berdesis sebal dan mencubit lengan Kris saat tiang itu malah terkekeh dan bergumam 'dasar pendek!'.

"Ya ampun Suho! kenapa malah dibiarkan masih disini? Ajak saja temanmu itu ke kamar dan pinjami dia pakaian kering!"

Suho memang sudah menceritakan secara singkat pada ibunya kalau dirinya membawa pulang Kris. eomma Suho tidak keberatan, malah beliau menyuruh Suho untuk mengajak Kris sekalian makan mengingat sebentar lagi jam makan malam.

"Ah ne!"

Tak bisa menolak, Kris hanya pasrah saat Suho menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan. Setelah memberi salam pada ibu Suho, Kris kembali bersin-bersin dan memilih mengerutkan dahinya menahan pusing. Dia hendak protes pada Suho karena dia tidak berniat untuk merepotkannya lebih dari ini.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian,"

Kris mengangguk singkat dan menatap ruangan lembut ditempatnya berdiri ini. ruangan dengan dominasi warna _baby blue_ ini punya kamar mandi, satu single bed, balkon, rak, meja belajar, lemari besar dan sebagian lantainya dilapisi oleh karpet beludu berwarna abu-abu. Sangat lembut dan Kris bisa merasakan bau Suho yang harum dari kamar yang terlihat sangat rapi ini.

"Kau mandilah, dan ganti baju. Ini punya hyungku, dia sedang kerja di luar negeri jadi kau bisa pakai," jelas Suho seraya memberikan Kris sebuah celana kain berwarna hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak serta sweater berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku jadi membuatmu repot."

Suho tersenyum dan menyerahkan pakaian ditangannya lalu mendorong Kris ke kamar mandi. Menyuruhnya mandi dengan cepat dan segera berganti baju.

Begitu pintu di tutup, Suho menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kris yang bersin, Kris yang memerah, dan Kris yang berbohong itu baru pertama kali Suho lihat. Sisi lain yang dia tidak ketahui dari si Pangeran Es sekolah itu kini terlihat jelas. Dia mengerti, Kris bukan seperti yang dia benci selama ini. dan entah kenapa, Suho menyukainya.

.

.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kris bersin dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Membuat Suho yang hendak menulis laporannya itu tak tega. Melihat tiang bodoh yang sekarang tampak kacau itu, dia tertegun dan segera meloncat turun dari kursi di depan meja belajarnya.

Suho barusaja memberi Kris sisir dan minyak kayu putih namun Kris sama sakali tidak menggunakannya dan hanya meletakkan benda itu di ranjang tempat dia duduk sekarang. Dengan cepat, Suho merebut sisir dari genggaman Kris dan menyisir rambut setengah basah milik namja di hadapannya ini sebelum mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di leher, pelipis dan tengkuknya.

Wajah Kris sekarang merah. Suho tak bisa mengartikan itu sebagai apa namun Suho kemudian beranggapan kalau Kris terserang demam.

"Kris bagaimana perasaanmu? Tidak nyaman?"

Tak bersemangat, Kris hanya diam.

Suho memasang wajah datar dan menggembalikan sisir serta minyak kayu putih ke tempatnya sebelum menghampiri Kris lagi yang kini malah terlihat pucat. Menguap sudah semua aura sombong dan menyebalkan yang dia punya.

"Kris, jangan begini, kau menyeramkan!"

Menurut Suho, Kris yang normal adalah Kris dengan _trademark_ ice prince-nya, namun saat namja dingin ini diam dan bisu seperti sekarang, berwajah mengerikan dengan tatapan kosong membuat Suho merinding.

"Aku, hanya merasa pusing," tak mau Suho malah mengiranya sebagai orang idiot, Kris mengakui apa yang dia rasakan sekarang "Kepalaku berat, dingin sekali."

Oh gawat, Suho mulai panik saat Kris menghela nafas panjang sambil merapatkan sweater yang dia pakai. Dirabanya telapak kaki dan tangan Kris yang sangat dingin seperti mayat namun leher, tengkuk dan dahinya malah panas.

"Kau demam Kris, jangan pulang dulu kalau begitu. Hujannya masih deras," Suho menggigit bibir dan kini terlihat sangat cemas "Aku akan ambilkan sesuatu di dapur. Kau tidur saja ya?"

Dengan paksa, Suho menyuruh Kris berbaring dan memberinya selimut. Kris sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan _image_ dan harga dirinya sekarang. Yang penting, dia harap bisa segera menghilangkan rasa sakit dan pusing di kepalanya serta dingin yang masih menusuk tulang.

Suho menemui ibunya yang tengah memasak di dapur dan langsung bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Eomma! Kris demam, bagaimana ini?"

Dahi nyonya kim berkerut "Kris? oh temanmu tadi ya?"

Suho mengangguk singkat "Ambil obat dan buatkan dia minuman yang hangat."

Karena Suho sudah terbiasa cekatan dan terampil, dengan cepat dia membuat dua mug coklat hangat serta mengambil obat . saat dia kembali ke tempat ibunya, ternyata nyonya kim menyiapkan segelas air putih dan semangkuk kecil bubur kacang.

"Berikan padanya, kasihan temanmu itu, pasti belum makan dari tadi."

Suho mengangguk senang dan segera membawa baki berisi semangkuk bubur, dua coklat panas, obat dan segelas air putih itu ke kamarnya.

"Kris, makan ya, perutmu masih kosong dari tadi kan?"

Melihat Suho yang malah membawakan berbagai makanan Kris tertegun dan merasa segan. Tidak nyaman dan rasanya tidak sopan pada Suho yang kini malah mengkhawatirkannya. Kris ke rumah Suho bukan untuk membuat tuan rumahnya ini repot.

"Suho, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, aku malah membuatmu repot," Kris berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di dekat ranjang. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Dengan kesal Suho mendorong Kris membuat namja jangkung itu terhempas ke ranjang "Apanya yang repot? Lebih repot lagi kalau kau tidak sembuh dan besok malah tidak masuk sekolah! Bagimana sih!"

"…"

"Jangan pikirkan, aku tidak keberatan, aku senang merawat orang dan rasanya tidak masalah karena kau temanku."

Kris merasa Suho memperlakukannya dengan baik saat ini. Saat Suho menyodorkan mug berisi coklat panas dan senyuman angelic yang biasanya membuat jantung Kris benar-benar sudah turun ke ginjal sekarang. Ya Tuhan berdebar seperti ini melelahkan.

Tak berbeda dengan Kris, Suho merasakan hal aneh juga saat Kris menyentuh tangannya. Saat Kris menatapnya bingung dan ketika Kris mengucapkan terima kasih, Suho rasa perutnya digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Jangan sakit, siapa yang akan menulis sisa laporan bagianmu kalau kau sakit? Aku bisa keriting kalau menulis semuanya," omel Suho.

Kris diam dan menyesap coklat panas yang mengepulkan uap itu. Di tengah hujan dan badai mengerikan di luar, Kris merasa hangat dan nyaman di dalam ruangan sederhana yang punya harum seperti mint itu.

Dengan tidak sabar, Suho meneguk coklatnya. Sebagai pengalihan karena entah kenapa dia merasa malu saat Kris mulai memperhatikannya.

"Uhuk!"

Suho tersedak dan Kris menghentikan minumnya melihat Suho mengeluarkan lidah sambil merintih kesakitan "Panas!"

"Kau kenapa?"

Suho menggeleng, namun setelah dia meletakkan cangkir coklatnya dia masih terus-terusan merintih "Ugh! Appo!"

Kris ikut meletakkan cangkir coklatnya dan memegang kedua pundak Suho, melihat keadaan namja manis itu. Dan Kris dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa lidah Suho bersentuhan dengan coklat panas dan menimbulkan sensasi perih.

"Huwee… appo!"

Niat Suho tadi adalah berakting seolah ini tidak menyakitkan dan dia baik-baik saja. Namun begitu merasa perih dan terbakar di lidah, Suho tak bisa berhenti untuk merengek. Sifat manja dan cengengnya keluar sekarang.

"Tunggu! Jangan begitu, basahi saja lidahmu dengan air liur dan jangan digigit!"

Tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di lidahnya, bulir air mata turun dan membasahi pipi pemuda manis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris yang selalu melihat Suho marah dan galak kini menangis.

"Ya ya! jangan menangis. Sakitnya tidak akan lama. Sst…"

Kris menenangkan Suho karena dia takut kalau tuan dan nyonya kim mendengar lalu beliau berfikiran bahwa Kris lah yang telah membuat Suho menangis sampai sesenggukan seperti ini.

"Hiks, ini sakit sekali!"

Tangisan Suho mereda dan dia mengusap air mata yang turun itu dengan ujung lengan kaus putihnya. Melihat Suho yang setiap hari memukul dan membentaknya kini menangis seperti anak kecil, dia tersenyum, tertawa kecil dan membantu Suho menghilangkan bekas air mata itu.

Suho mengerjap melihat Kris yang kini tersenyum dan tertawa kecil di hadapannya.

Tersenyum…

Ya tuhan Kris tersenyum!

Baekhyun dan Luhan benar kalau dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi.

Bukan sebuah smirk menyebalkan atau senyuman mengejek, namun kali ini adalah senyuman tulus dan demi apapun, Kris terlihat lebih tampan kalau seperti ini. Meskipun Suho tak mau mengakuinya, namun dia tahu, kalau Kris yang tersenyum merontokkan segala image dingin dan cuek yang selama ini dia sandang.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kris dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

Suho gelagapan, namun dia akhrinya bicara dengan jujur dan polos "Kau tersenyum? KRIS kau tersenyum!"

"E..eh?"

Guratan merah karena tersipu kini muncul di pipi Kris. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari, kalau dirinya yang tersenyum itu dapat membuat seorang Suho menjadi terkejut.

"Kalau aku menjual foto tersenyummu tadi pada penggemar anehmu itu, pasti laku keras."

Kris mengacak rambut Suho dengan gemas membuat namja mungil itu meringis. Lidahnya berdenyut dan memerah masih terasa dengan jelas.

"Oh! Aku lupa, kau harus makan!"

Melupakan sejenak euphoria tentang senyuman Kris yang jujur bisa membuat jantung Suho macet sebentar, dia mengambil mangkuk di baki itu lalu merayap menuju ranjang dan menyodorkan bubur kacang hijau itu pada Kris.

"Aku benar-benar merepotkan," sesal Kris sambil memandang Suho dengan perasaan bersalah sementara namja manis di depannya ini menyendok bubur kental itu dan menyodorkannya pada Kris.

"Berhenti bilang dirimu merepotkan dan segeralah makan," Suho makin menyodorkan sendoknya hingga menyentuh bibir tebal namja berambut pirang gelap ini.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri ho, aku bukan anak kecil juga."

Suho mendengus dan tetap memaksa menyuapi si Pangeran Es. Bukan karena alasan apapun, namun Suho merasa, merawat seseorang itu termasuk juga menyuapinya makan.

"Oh ya Kris…" di tengah Suho yang menyuapi Kris, dia teringat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan.

"…"

"…kenapa kau berbohong padaku soal kau bawa payung cadangan?"

Kris tertegun "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu saja."

Mata beriris hazel itu melebar "Melindungi?"

"Kalau kau kehujanan, lalu sakit, siapa yang akan menyelesaikan laporan fisika semuanya?"

Suho ternganga, mendengar jawaban aneh Kris yang begitu menyebalkan dan entah kenapa membuatnya kesal. dicubitnya keras pinggang Kris membuat namja jangkung itu menggeliat.

"Huh! Dasar! Tidak tulus membantu," desis Suho sebal sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur, "Tapi aku tetap senang, kau melakukannya demi aku. terima kasih ya!"

Suho menunjukkan eyesmile miliknya membuat Kris tak berani menatapnya lama-lama kerena malu, senyuman itu membuatnya lelah karena senam jantung.

Kris tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Suho, namun perlahan dia juga bertanya dengan suara kecil, "Aku juga mau tanya padamu…"

"…kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"…"

Suho terdiam dan tak berani menjawab karena dia tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk Kris, namun, sebelum dia melontarkan jawaban, Suho menghela nafas panjang "Aku, tidak membencimu kok."

Untuk beberapa saat, Suho mengentikan kegiatannya untuk menyuapi Kris "Aku, hanya tidak suka, kau yang berwajah datar…"

"Wae?"

"Bukan tidak suka begitu Kris, tapi aku hanya menjadi bingung saat melihat wajahmu yang selalu datar seperti itu.."

Kris merasakan Suho tak bernai menatap wajahnya lagi dan sekarang malah menunduk "…aku jadi tidak tahu, apa saat itu kau sedang sedih, senang, atau menderita. Bagaimana perasaanmu aku juga tidak mengerti, apa yang kau inginkan, harapkan dan apa yang membuatmu senang aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan dan merasa kesal sendiri karena kau begitu mengabaikanku!"

"Suho…"

"…aku…aku…"

"…."

"Aku…aku suka padamu Kris."

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, kini air mata Suho turun. Melihat namja yang tengah demam di hadapannya ini membuat dadanya sesak dan dia susah sekali mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Mian… mianhe."

Suho terisak dan Kris bisa melihat mangkuk yang Suho bawa bergerak-gerak karena tangannya ikut bergetar hebat. Diambilnya paksa mangkuk beserta sendoknya itu dan diletakkannya ke meja nakas yang paling dekat sebelum dia merengkuh namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu, meminta maaf begitu."

Suho terisak hebat dan mencengkram sweater putih yang Kris kenakan dan menangis lebih keras lagi. Saat dia rasa Kris membelai rambutnya sambil menarik tubuh kurusnya mendekat, Suho memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan air matanya turun membasahi sweater tersebut.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah menyukaiku."

Ucapan Kris terdengar tenang, pelan dan kini terasa lebih lembut "Jangan menangis, sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf, aku selalu mengabaikanmu."

Kris bisa merasakan Suho mengangguk kecil dan masih terisak. Kris kini mengerti Suho orang yang seperti apa. Namja itu mungil dan sangat manis, dia cengeng dan kekanakan namun juga ceroboh dan seseorang yang bersemangat. Suho orang yang lembut namun cerewet, tapi dia melindungi semuanya dengan sangat baik.

Termasuk saat ini, saat tangan halus itu menyuapinya tadi dan merawatnya.

Kris tahu itu Suho lakukan itu untuknya, dengan tulus.

Suho meredakan tangisnya dan berusaha bernafas dengan normal. Namun dia ingin meledakkan tangisnya lagi saat Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua belah pipi tembamnya.

"Terima kasih…"

"…aku juga suka padamu."

Tak bisa menahan segala luapan emosinya, Kris mengecup singkat bibir tipis sewarna ceri milik Suho yang basah karena air matanya sendiri.

Ini ciuman pertamanya dan Suho tidak menyesal telah membiarkan Kris merebutnya. Setidaknya, orang yang telah menciumnya sekarang adalah orang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya. Perasaannya membuncah dan segera memeluk Kris saat ciuman sangat singkat itu selesai.

"Aku… menyayangimu, Yi Fan!"

Untuk kali pertama ini Kris mendengar Suho memanggil nama aslinya dengan manja disertai usakan halus di dadanya. Diciumnya puncak kepala Suho yang terbalut rambut halus dan ditepuknya punggung sempit itu. Pusingnya perlahan menguap dan semuanya menjadi hangat sekarang.

"Oh ya ampun Suho, kau bisa terlular flu ku kalau begini. Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku dulu!"

Ucap Kris tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan tatapan menyesal "Maaf aku sudah menciummu tadi, kalau fluku sampai menularimu, aku minta maaf!"

Suho menggeleng dan memandang jendela yang tengah diketuk oleh angin yang dingin "Tidak apa-apa, tularkan saja tidak masalah…"

Tiang telepon ini mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Suho menjawab lirih dengan kedua belah pipi yang merah seperti ladang tomat.

"…aku akan menutup gorden dan membersihkan ini semua. Kau tidur saja ya Kris…"

Kris mengangguk saat Suho membereskan mangkuk dan menutup gorden jendela, setelah itu dia menyuruh Kris minum obat, dan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan mangkuk kotor dan segelas air. Sementara dua muga berisi coklat hangat itu dia biarkan di kamarnya.

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya…"_ desis Kris dalam hati dan meraskan pipinya panas. Mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Suho, akhirnya setelah lebih dari 2 bulan sejak menyukai namja manis itu, dia bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Kris, kau menginap di sini ya."

Kris terkejut dan tersadar Suho sudah ada di depannya, dia tutup pintu kamar lalu berjalan mendekati Kris yang ada di ranjangnya.

"Menginap? Ya! aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lebih dari ini," Kris menggeleng dan menolak ide itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin juga, namun Kris masih punya sopan santun.

"Eomma yang menyuruhku, tidak apa-apa, diluar masih deras dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi. Tidur saja disini."

Tak ada pilihan lagi, Kris mengangguk dan menyanggupi usulan Suho. dia kira, dirinya juga tidak akan bisa pulang dalam cuaca mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kris…"

"Eung?"

Dengan malu-malu, Suho menggaruk tengkuknya "Apa… aku kekasihmu sekarang?"

Muka Suho merah padam saat menanyakan itu dan terlebih lagi saat Kris menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dan menyunggingkan sebuah smirk yang kali ini di mata Suho lebih terlihat seksi dan menggodanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Mata angel itu tak tahan dan akhirnya mengedip cepat-cepat "I…iya."

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu kenapa malah bertanya?"

Menjadi pacar seorang Pangeran Es sekolah. Berciuman dengan orang yang selalu dia tendang itu membuat otak Suho beku. Namun saat Kris meraih telapaknya dan memberikan ciuman singkat lagi di pipinya, membuat Suho mematahkan seluruh anggapannya tentang Kris si arogan yang berhati dingin.

Suho lalu memeluk pemuda jangkung itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris. membau aroma maskulin dari sana dan tersenyum senang.

Bukan lagi Pangeran Es.

Kris benar-benar sudah mencair sekarang, hanya gara-gara seorang pria pendek yang tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

.

.

"Kris, aku boleh bertanya lagi?"

Kris yang tengah bergulung di kasur dan Suho yang duduk di meja belajarnya, tengah mengerjakan laporan. Namun laporan bagian Suho sudah selesai dan kini dia memilih menemani Kris yang belum tertidur.

"Eung? Mwo?"

Suho duduk tepat di samping tubuh Kris di dekat meja nakas.

"Kenapa… kau tidak pernah berekspresi?"

Mendengar Suho bertanya seperti itu, Kris hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tahu…"

Jawaban Kris kali ini membuat Suho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Tidak tahu?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengekpresikannya dari kecil. Appa selalu berwajah keras , setiap aku berekspresi di depannya dia mengabaikanku, sedangkan eomma tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak memperhatikanku."

Suho melihat putra tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusaahan asing ini bangkit dari tidurnya dan beralih membelai kepala Suho berserta pipinya yang sangat halus seperti tepung.

"Lagipula, dengan wajah seperti ini, aku bisa lebih mudah, menyembunyikan perasaan dan masalahku…"

"… termasuk juga perasaanku padamu."

Suho mengangguk kecil dan balas meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Kris "Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresimu Kris. Tapi, kalau denganku setidaknya tersenyumlah, dan jadilah Kris yang hangat."

Kris mengangguk dan Suho turun dari kasur pegasnya. Sementara itu, namja tinggi ini menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Huwee appo!"

Teriakan nyaring dan melengking itu membuat Kris membuka matanya dan melihat Suho tengah meringis sambil menutup kedua mulutnya.

"Ya! kenapa lagi? Bukannya coklatnya sudah dingin?" tanya Kris sambil segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menepuk pundak Suho. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, Kris yakin kalau lidah pacar barunya ini sakit lagi.

"Aku, makan kue tadi, tapi lidahku tergigit tepat bagian yang luka… ini sakit Kris, ugh!"

Dengan polosnya Suho menunjuk potongan kue kering berwarna keemasan di piring kecil yang ada di dekat map bening miliknya.

"Sini, aku akan memeriksanya. Jangan menangis terus!"

Suho tak peduli meskipun Kris menyuruhnya untuk jangan memangis, dan dia tetap pasrah saat Kris menuntunnya untuk berjalan menaiki kasur dan duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Hiks! Ini sakit, huwee… pasti berdarah…"

Seperti biasa, Suho selalu berlebihan dan tidak bisa tenang dalam menyikapi masalah, membuat Kris gemas sendiri dan ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu, berhenti menangis! Nanti aku susah memeriksanya," Kris mengeluh karena Suho masih menangis sesenggukan.

Akhirnya, saat Suho mulai tenang, Kris tersenyum saat Suho membuka mulutnya malu-malu. Dia julurkan lidahnya dan Kris bisa melihat jelas bekas kemerahan yang sangat menonjol dari bagian lidah lainnya. Terkena panas dan gigitan. Tidak berdarah, hanya saja telihat menyakitkan dan perih.

"Hisk, bagiamana menyembuhkannya? Ini sakit…"

Merasa bagian lidahnya berdenyut, Suho mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya dan menangis pelan.

"Menyembuhkan?" Kris berfikir dan tidak tega meliha Suho yang sudah merawatnya itu kini malah merintih kesakitan.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan menyembuhkannya."

Suho tersenyum karena dia fikir Kris bisa mengobati rasa perih yang terbakar dalam lidanya. Namun saat Kris malah mendekatkan diri dan wajahnya, baru Suho merasa ini aneh.

"K…Kris? katanya… mau menyembuhkan?"

Kris berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan bibir merah pucat kekasihnya "Ini aku mau melakukannya."

Barusaja Suho hendak protes namun Kris buru-buru menempelkan bibirnya. Suho mengedip, dan merasakan tangan besar Kris memegang dagunya membuat posisi berciuman mereka menjadi lebih baik dan pas hingga keduanya bisa sedikit bernafas lebih lancar.

"Eungh…"

Seorang Kim Suho ini memang tak tahu ciuman akan seperti ini rasanya. Namun saat Kris malah melumat dan menggerakkan bibirnya, Suho baru menyadari kalau ini rasanya menyenangkan. Dia letakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kris dan kekasihnya menahan tengkuk dan pinggangnya.

Karena Kris menyadari lidah Suho yang terluka, bibirnya bergerak lembut dan tidak terlalu cepat. Dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah Suho sebelum mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Eungh… Kriish…"

Sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil Suho yang sedang ditawan Pangeran Es ini. namun, Suho sebenarnya tidak keberatan, dia sendiri mulai membalas ciuman tersebut dan mulai terbiasa dengannya.

Bahkan saat Kris menjilati bibir basahnya, Suho malah membukanya dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk untuk menjelajahi isi mulut pemuda manis itu. Dibelainya titik terbakar di lidah milik Suho membuat rasa yang nyaman dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Setelah Kris merasa Suho menggeliat tidak nyaman dan nafasnya mulai putus-putus, Kris melepaskan ciuman cukup lama itu dan mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam mulut kekasihnya sendiri.

"K…Krishh.. eung.."

Suho tak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajahnya memerah sekarang, apalagi saat melihat Kris di depannya tersenyum singkat dan menjilati bibir bengkak Suho dengan lembut.

"Sudah? Masih terasa perih?"

Suho menggeleng, lidah Kris tadi memang membuat luka dalam mulutnya lebih baik "Tidak kok, terima kasih."

Kris tersenyum sebelum merasakan kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Belum apa-apa, namja jangkung itu roboh dan terhempas ke kasur diikuti Suho yang ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Maaf ya, mungkin setelah ini kau akan tertular."

Suho menggeleng "Tidak apa, aku suka kok," ucapnya malu-malu "Saat kau menciumku, aku merasa hangat dan begitu nyaman."

Kris menarik tubuh Suho mendekat sebelum menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, lalu dia berbisik kecil di telinga merah Suho sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Kalau fluku sudah sembuh nanti, kita harus sering-sering melakukannya."

Suho memerah parah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang serasa terbakar sebelum memukul manja dada bidang Kris sambil menggeutu kecil "Dasar mesum!"

Dengan kekehan pelan, Kris mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya keduanya tertidur pulas.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian menginap di rumah Suho itu, hubungan keduanya masih terlihat seperti biasa. Marah-marah, mengomel, berdebat, dan saling bertukar ejekan jadi kegiatan rutin Suho dan Kris selama di sekolah. Suho lebih parah karena Kris pasti hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan tenang. Namun sedikit berbeda, Kris akan menunjukkan sisi hangatnya itu saat dia hanya bersama Suho sendirian dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

Dengan begitu, Suho akan berubah dari mood ibu-ibu, menjadi manja pada Kris. Idola sekolah ini tidak keberatan sih, lagipula Suho yang sedang manja itu lucu juga.

"Kris!"

Namja jangkung itu menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol dan Chen duduk tepat di bangku mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Suho ya?"

Meskipun hari ini cerah dan matahari menyengat, Kris merasa ada kilat menyambar dan petir yang menggelegar dalam pendengarannya saat Chanyeol bertanya _to the point_ padanya.

"Huh?"

Chen mengetuk telunjuknya pada meja "Habis, belakangan ini Suho dan kau suka aneh sih, jadi aku berfikir seperti itu."

"Apaan sih, jangan mencampuri urusan orang!"

Kris berdiri dan kini menyambar headset di meja dan langsung pergi ke luar kelasnya. Bukannya dia marah pada Chen dan Chanyeol, tapi Kris hanya tidak sanggup memasang wajah seperti apa saat duo orang aneh di kelasnya ini mengetahui dia dan Suho berpacaran.

Suho sendiri sama, dia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kris diketahui dan membuatnya mendapat terror kertas berdarah atau boneka _voodoo_ dari penggemar Kris seantero sekolah.

Perlu diingat juga, Kris tak suka jadi perhatian dan ditanyai macam-macam.

"Yeol, sudah aku bilang dia akan langsung begitu! Mana mungkin dia mengaku di depan kita berdua?" Chen menghela nafas panjang.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membuka kunci handphonenya, dia tersenyum begitu melihat gambar-gambar di galeri foto yang baru saja dia ambil beberapa saat lalu.

"Tapi kita punya bukti kan? Aku mau bantu aku tidak?"

Chen mengangkat alis "Kau mau apa dengan foto mereka berdua?"

"Aku mau membalas tuan muda itu, enak saja waktu itu dia tidak membantuku piket kelas. Hehe, meskipun teman, aku benar-benar ingin mengerjainya!"

Dengan tawa kecil, Chanyeol kembali mengusap layar handphonenya dan melihat berbagai foto Kris dan Suho yang dia ambil saat jam istirahat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Ekor mata Chen ikut melihat foto di handphone Chanyeol dan menghela nafas "Bodoh sekali mereka berdua, tidak mau mengaku kalau pacaran."

"Kau bantu aku ya! aku mau mengerjai mereka berdua, lebih-lebih wu itu!" pinta Chanyeol pada Chen yang merupakan pasangannya dalam melakukan tindakan bodoh dan mengerjai sesama anggota kelas.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Keduanya bertos sebelum beranjak dari bangku Kris dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

.

.

30 menit yang lalu, Jam istirahat.

Kris dan Suho menyendiri di taman belakang di dekat gudang olahraga. Si pria jangkung itu tidur-tiduran di atas rumput dan Suho berdiri bersandar pada pohon sambil memakan stroberi yang jadi bekalnya saat itu.

"Kris, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Suho masih khawatir kalau Kris masih demam, sebenarnya Kris sudah membaik sejak tidur dengan Suho sebagai gulingnya tempo hari.

"Baik, fluku sudah sembuh kok."

Dengan helaan nafa lega, Suho tersenyum dan meletakkan kambali kotak bekalnya yang kini sudah kosong ke dalam tas ransel yang memang dia bawa itu.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?"

Kris mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri berhadapan dengan Suho dan manatapnya dengan mata tajamnya membuat Suho gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman karena malu.

"Setelah aku menciummu waktu itu, apa kau tidak tertular?"

Wajah putih dengan pipi tembam itu memerah, lalu dia menggeleng kecil.

Mata angel Suho terpejam saat Kris memeluk pinggangnya dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua. Suho sendiri meyakinkan dirinya kalau berciuman di area sekolah itu tidak melanggar peraturan. Lagipula, dirinya juga menyukai lumatan lembut dari bibir si pangeran sekolah ini.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Suho merasa kakinya berubah menjadi agar-agar dan melemas seketika. Melihat hal ini, tanpa memutuskan ciumannya, Kris membawa Suho untuk terlentang di rerumputan dan posisi menindihnya. Keduanya tak memperdulikan apapun disekitar, bahkan suara angin dan dahan yang berdecit tak mengganggu mereka berdua.

Mereka juga tak menyadari, kalau namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol dan teman sekelasnya bernama Chen lewat di dekat mereka saat itu, dengan terkejut dan tidak percaya mereka mengambil setiap moment itu dalam ponsel pribadinya.

.

.

"Kris! pagi!"

Suho baru saja sampai di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah saat dia melihat Kris tengah kembali dari parkiran sepeda.

"Ah, ne."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan seperti biasa menuju gedung utama tempat mereka belajar nanti. Namun mata Suho sedikit bergerak-gerak bingung ketika dia melihat keributan di lorong. Tepatnya di sebuah papan pengumuman atau mading yang tidak pernah di urus oleh guru itu.

"Apa sih?" tanya Kris dengan gumaman ketika semua orang tumpah ruah disana sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Entahlah, ada pengumuman menarik mungkin," Suho tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat ingin tahu. namun begitu dia ingin menerobos kerumunan, dirinya lebih dulu dihadang oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"SUHO!"

"Ha?"

Angel mungil yang bodoh ini mengedip tidak mengerti dengan tatapan _innocent_ seperti biasa. Apalagi melihat kedua sahabatnya ini, Suho hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'annyeong' dan tersenyum.

"YA! kau dan KRIS? KRIS SI PANGERAN ES ITU?"

Luhan berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahunya. Sementara bekhyun kini menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"A… apa?"

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Membuat Suho bingung, dia harus menaruh perhatian pada Luhan atau Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ha..hah?"

Suho terkejut karena setahunya dia tidak pernah bicara pada Luhan dan Baekhyun perihal pacarannya dia dengan Kris. Ya Tuhan darimana dua orang ini tahu?

"Tidak? Lalu kenapa kau berciuman dengannya?" sembur Luhan dan ini membuat Suho makin bingung dengan semua ucapan sahabatnya.

"A..apa? cium?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk berbarengan. Ciuman? Suho tak pernah juga mempertontonkan adegan ciumannya dengan Kris di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tahu yang seperti itu?"

Luhan mengernyit "Jadi itu benar? Kau bodoh! Seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya tahuu!"

Mata Suho menelusuri banyak murid-murid yang ada di belakang Luhan dan Baekhyun, dia masih heran mengapa Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa tahu dan mengapa semua orang mengerumuni papan pengumuman.

"Lihat saja disana kalau kau mau tahu," Luhan mendorong Suho menuju papan pengumuman. Kris yang saat itu diam menunggu Suho perlahan ikut melangkahkan kakinya menerobos kerumunan lautan manusia itu.

Namun, saat anak-anak disana menangkap sosok Kris dan Suho, mereka langsung diam dan hening. Hilang sudah keributan tadi dan itu semua membuat sepasang kekasih itu bingung.

"Kalian berdua? Pacaran?" itu adalah pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat lagi saat dia terkejut.

Suho gelagapan namun Kris masih mempertahankan topeng dinginnya. Saat dia melihat sebuah artikel di papan pengumuman dengan ukuran sebesar kertas A3. Dia mendelik begitu melihat judul artikel itu.

Terpampang jelas dengan font yang tebal.

'**KRIS SI PANGERAN SM HIGH SCHOOL SUDAH MENCAIR KARENA SEORANG KIM JOON MYUN'**

Ya ampun! Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menstalk mereka? tangan Kris mengepal saat dia lihat fotonya yang berciuman dengan Suho di taman belakang dicetak besar-besar dan membuat wajahnya memerah sekarang. Dia yakin, hampir semua siswa disini telah melihat foto tersebut.

"K..Kris?"

Suho terlihat khawatir, karena dia takut kekasihnya yang tidak pernah marah ini akan meledak. Suho juga takut kalau teman-temannya sekarang akan jadi korban mengamuknya naga china ini. kali ini kertas berdarah dan boneka _voodoo_ ikut terngiang dalam otaknya.

Sebaris kalimat di akhir artikel itu membuat Kris gemas dan menggetarkan bibirnya sementara puLuhan pasang mata melihatnya serta melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan.

'_**Kami punya video untuk ini, tapi tidak gratis, kalau mau, hubungi kami berdua'**_

Ada dua tanda tangan di bawah kalimat itu dan Kris bisa menafsirkan itu tanda tangan milik siapa. Suho menggoyangkan lengan Kris sementara dia merasakan kekasihnya ini berdesis.

"Mati kau Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae.."

Suho menelan ludah, setelah ini kawan sekolahnya bisa dipastikan melihat dua orang tolol yang menyebarkan berita itu akan mendapat semburan api dari Kris. Sekaligus, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya mereka akan melihat Si Pangeran Es ini megamuk.

Tapi, dengan ini, mereka semua akan tahu, namja tampan ini benar-benar sudah melepaskan statusnya sebagai Pangeran Es.

Karena dia sudah melelehkannya.

Bukan dia…

Namun seorang namja cengeng yang suka mengomel,

Bernama Kim Joon Myun.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**UDAH ABIS YEEE! **_***Dan humornya gagal jadi lupakan genrenya yang Rae tulis humor -_-**_

**Untuk Remember, Rae masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Yang review di chapter kemarin terima kasih ya, tolong review juga untuk chapter ini :3 **

**Kalau yang chapter ini dirasa kurang memuaskan, maaf ya… rae sedang flu hingga suka pusing di depan laptop -_- kalau banyak salah dan typo, Rae mohon maaf.**

**Oke, terima kasih ya semuanya, Rae benar-benar senang dan blushing lihat review kalian.**

**Kamsahamnida! ;D**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

_**#bagi yang mau fotonya krisho kisseu silahkan minta Yeol sama Chen :3**_

**.**

**Annyeong!**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo ^o^**


End file.
